


You Miss the Blazer

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Grant’s first day on set and Darren misses the blazer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Miss the Blazer

It’s Grant’s first day on set, and Darren has offered to show him around. To be honest, it doesn’t seem like there is that much to figure out, but Grant’s new and he doesn’t want to piss off one of the two characters he is interacting with.  
  
So, he follows as Darren runs all over the Dalton set with all the abandon of a child.  
  
“Yeah, this is the same room from the first episode I ever shot, man! It’s going to be so strange not wearing the blazer.”  
  
Grant doesn’t miss the way Darren’s eyes follow the detail of the piping on his own tailored Dalton blazer. It’s a little bit like the way Grant looked at his water bottle this morning after the insane dance rehearsal they’d had for Uptown Girl: one part love, one part relief, one part desperation.  
  
 _Right_.  
  
“So, how’s it going now being at McKinley?” he asks, deciding it’s high time for a safe topic change.  
  
Darren blinks and visibly drags his eyes away from the blazer.  
  
“Oh, it’s good. Less choreography, so that’s nice. Different outfits,” he trails off a little as Chris walks by in the distance, going straight up to where Curt and Riker are practicing spins.  
  
Grant has watched the show. He knows that Chris Colfer's a class act. The man is beyond a triple threat. He's _magnetic_ too; he catches your attention and holds it. It took about five seconds after meeting him for Grant to be hanging on his every word like an overgrown puppy. So, he knew the feeling. And he knew the look. And right now? Darren has that look.  
  
Because Grant is maybe a little more of a douchebag than he likes to admit to fans, he asks, "So, how about Chris? What's it like working with him?"  
  
Darren doesn't even look at him when he answers. His eyes are fixated on Chris and his head tilts just a touch when he says, "Oh, you know, man. Chris is great. He's just really... great ."  
  
And Grant can't help but laugh at that because _jesus_ , Darren sounds like a fangirl right now. Suave Mr Warbler he may be, but apparently his kryptonite is Chris fucking Colfer.  
  
Darren whips his head, obviously realising he has been caught out, and is that a _blush_ on his cheeks? If Grant was a meaner person, he'd have his phone out right now to take a photo of this. But there is something vulnerable in Darren's expression right now that feels too precious to share with the world. He looks embarrassed, yes, but also a little... _desperate_.  
  
"You've got it bad, don't you?" he asks, grinning widely. It's a smile he has already planned using as Sebastian.  
  
Darren shifts uneasily. "I don't know what you're talking about," he says quietly.  
  
"Look, Darren. You've been really helpful this morning on set - I mean, how would I have ever found the Dalton common room without you? It’s not like it’s the biggest fucking room on set and there’s a million people in it or anything," Darren smiles a little reluctantly at that. "And you looked at me in this Dalton blazer like you wanted to rip it off my shoulders the minute I turned my back. But, you know, that look had _nothing_ on the way you were just looking at Chris."  
  
Darren flops down onto one of the leather couches that Grant’s pretty sure someone will jump on later. Seems to be a Warbler thing.  
  
" _God_ , I don't know what's _wrong_ with me!"  
  
Grant just chuckles, a little amused at this whole turn of events, and starting to really enjoy the way Darren's so easy to read. His emotions just flicker across his face like text on a page.  
  
"He's just, you know, a _professional_. All the time. And somehow in this episode I have to get through a drunken make-out _and_ a losing our virginity scene! I just--, god, it's going to be so _hard_."  
  
The snort is out of his mouth before he can even process his response. Darren just raises his eyebrows, until Grant chokes out " _so hard_ " and loses it again.  
  
Darren’s half offended expression has Grant having to be touched up by make-up before the scene.  
  
***  
  
He hangs around on set for the rest of the day, meeting some of the other cast members and just wandering through catering. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be staying, but he thinks that starting out on the right foot with these people might make a difference. It helps that they are all just lovely and accommodating. He still has the blazer on - they asked him to wait to see if they would shoot his scene with Darren and Chris later on. It’s just after lunch when Darren finds him rapping with Kevin after he’d challenged him to a boy band dance-off. Grant had won. And Kevin had been _in a real boy band_. It was one of his proudest achievements thus far.  
  
Darren’s face is a bit strained and Kevin notices straight off.  
  
“Hey man, what’s up? Tough scene?”  
  
Grant tries to remember what they could be shooting right now. He knows Darren’s in a lot of scenes this week.  
  
Darren barely looks at Kevin, just nods and gestures for him to come with.  
  
Grant shrugs, and waves goodbye to Kevin and by the time he’s turned around Darren is nearly out of sight. He speeds up and it doesn’t take too long before he’s caught up just in time to follow Darren into his trailer.  
  
“What’s going on?” Grant asks, a little confused. He’s not really in a position to be questioning the natural order of things, but it would be nice to actually know the natural order.  
  
Darren sinks onto the tiny couch that takes up the majority of the room in the trailer, covering his face with his hands.  
  
“I just--, ugh, just _Chris_.”  
  
Grant blinks.  
  
“We’re filming a scene in Blaine’s bedroom and Kurt’s talking about sex and Blaine’s talking about masturbation, and _dancing_ around his room, and Chris keeps giving me these adorable little Kurt sexy faces, which of course are a little awful because it’s Kurt, but also steamy because it’s _Chris_ and I just... _fuck_ .”  
  
Darren shifts a little and it’s then that Grant notices that he’s hard, obviously so, pressed up against the zipper of his tight pants.  
  
And Grant imagines what Chris would look like, slightly wondrous, unsure but still sexy, his eyes smouldering a little at the thought of getting under his boyfriend’s clothes. Under Blaine’s clothes. Which Darren is wearing. Here. Right now.  
  
Grant finds himself standing in front of the couch without even being conscious of moving. Darren has pulled his hands away just enough for Grant to see his eyes, curious, but not unwelcoming.  
  
“Is it hot?”  
  
The words are out despite Grant’s best work at a filter, and he bites his lip. Darren’s face shifts and he inhales sharply before nodding.  
  
“Yes, _god_ , yes. So hot.”  
  
“Because it’s Chris?”  
  
Darren’s nostrils flare a little this time when he gasps quietly and he nods again.  
  
Grant sinks gracefully to his knees, and leans in close, giving Darren time to back away. The other man just looks at him, a mixture of arousal and confusion painted over his face.  
  
The first touch of lips is a little tentative, but it doesn’t take long before Darren is moaning and tonguing his way inside Grant’s mouth. Grant pulls back before he can get too caught up. He catches Darren’s gaze.  
  
“So, here’s an offer. You tell me all about what you want to do to Chris and I’ll suck you off in this blazer.”  
  
Darren’s eyes widen immediately and his hips jolt, as if uncontrollably. His tongue darts out to wet his lips.  
  
“But you have to keep telling me about Chris, okay?”  
  
This time, Darren grins a little. “You too, huh?”  
  
Grant averts his eyes before he can blush too obviously and starts pulling open the ridiculous pants they’ve got Blaine in.  
  
“You in?”  
  
Darren nods enthusiastically and then just grabs Grant by the face, pulling him in for a surprisingly filthy kiss. He lets himself get lost in it, just for a moment, appreciating the way the hands tug at him, the enthusiasm of Darren’s tongue sweeping up against his.  
  
When he thinks he can’t breathe any longer, he leans back and pulls Darren’s cock out of his pants. The costume pants.  
  
“I’m going to have to swallow, aren’t I?” he says, fingering the piping on his blazer. Darren’s eyes follow the line of his finger and the intensity of the gaze leaves him almost breathless.  
  
He sighs. It’ll probably be worth it.  
  
Gently, he wraps a hand around the base of Darren’s cock and starts tonguing the head, just enough to wet it. He laps quietly, feeling Darren’s hands ghost over his head before settling one on his shoulder and the other on his own hip.  
  
A pointed glance reminds Darren of his job.  
  
“So, Chris was wearing this insane leopard print thing,” he starts, and Grant ducks down and takes him in, making Darren stutter immediately.  
  
“Uhhh, and the whole scene is him saying he thinks that maybe Kurt and Blaine should think about sex, and I’m supposed to say that that’s why they invented masturba--, _fuck_ , that’s good, _ohhh_.”  
  
Grant’s getting into now, enjoying the feel of Darren thick on his tongue. He always likes this angle better, it feels like he has more room to move and he takes advantage of it, shifting his mouth a few times to vary the sensation.  
  
“ _God_ , yeah, keep doing that--, _what_ ?” Darren whines as Grant pulls off, glaring at him.  
  
“Fine fine, okay. Just don’t stop.” Grant licks up and down, holding back until he gets what he wants.  
  
“So the next scene, you know the one after we are in Scandals with you?”  
  
Grant rewards his continuing by taking him in as far as he can, hollowing his cheeks. Darren groans throatily, and he reacts instinctively, grinding a little into the couch, surprised to find himself so hard already.  
  
“Ohhhh, yeah--, uh, Chris and I are, uh, supposed to make out in the back seat of his car. _Fuck_ , I have to pull him in because I’m drunk and horny, _uuhhh_ , and he’s trying to pull away but I have to keep going for it and be handsy, and _god_ , yeah, uh--.”  
  
Darren’s starting to lose it a little now, and Grant is just going for it, images of Chris and Darren on the back seat playing through his head. Maybe they’d have Kurt in something a little revealing. Maybe Sebastian follows them outside. Maybe he sees it all.  
  
“I just, he’s going to be on top of me while we make out and rut, _uhh_ , against each other, and what if, _fuck_ , what if I get hard?”  
  
It comes out as a wail as Grant speeds up his hand and swirls his tongue around the head of Darren’s cock, pressing under the head just enough to have him bucking up and coming down his throat. He swallows once, twice, and then laps at the come that managed to escape, slurping it up until Darren’s as clean as can be.  
  
Darren has one arm flung over his face and he is panting with exertion, his whole chest rising. Grant is achingly hard, and the tiny friction he’s getting from the couch isn’t enough. He needs to get out of here now and back to his trailer so he can just jerk off and pretend this never happened.  
  
Just as he’s about to stand up and do just that, Darren is sitting up, and leaning in to kiss him again, tongue slipping in quickly. He moans, and that’s when Grant realises he’s tasting himself on his tongue and god , that’s hot. Just like that, he’s starting to thrust into the couch, but it’s not enough. Then Darren’s fumbling with the waistband, and sliding a hand into his trousers, wrapping around his cock.  
  
Grant nearly loses his balance and tips forward, but Darren’s got him, one hand wrapped around his shoulder. He groans as the pressure builds low in his stomach and he just _wants_.  
  
Darren’s stroking him quickly now, not wasting time, and it feels rough and dirty and so forbidden - they are at _work_ and they are thinking of their _co-worker_ and it should be wrong.  
  
“Can you picture it?” Darren whispers hotly into his ear, his fingers pulling back to trace at the Dalton crest on the blazer pocket.  
  
“You could come to the set, watch us grind in the back of the car. I’ll be trying not to get my hands all over him, but Blaine’s _drunk_ so it totally doesn’t matter if I slip in a grope. I’ll grab his ass, and you’ll know that it means I’m hard, feeling him wriggle on top of me, wishing it was a bedroom, maybe my bedroom, away from prying eyes...”  
  
Grant is panting now, feeling his heart beating rapidly and his lungs are aching with the need for relief. Darren twists his hand a few times, groans out “I’d let you watch though,” and Grant is gasping and coming, all over Darren’s hand and the couch, and miraculously not on his uniform trousers.  
  
While he watches, Darren lifts his hand up to lick it clean, holding his gaze all the while and Grant doesn’t know what the hell this means but he thinks he likes it.  
  
A rap at the trailer door startles them both and Darren quickly wipes his hand on the couch, grimacing at the stains.  
  
“Darren? You’re due back on set,” a PA’s voice says faintly and Darren shouts back, “Sure, won’t be long!”  
  
Grant is up and straightening his blazer, patting his hair to check it’s still in place. Darren steps forward into his space, reaches up for his jaw and pulls him down for a quick kiss.  
  
“You should come check out the filming later,” he says, grinning widely, “I think you might like it. Shoot starts at 3,” and with that he winks and ducks out of the trailer.  
  
Grant just shakes his head, wondering what on earth just happened. Still, perhaps he could find something to do until 3:00. Seems like he had an appointment for the afternoon.  
  
<fin>


End file.
